Making your destiny
by Areli iero
Summary: Continuación del final de Avengers: End Game Steve se niega en perder a Tony. En vez de devolver todas las gemas a su tiempo, decide hacer lo correcto por el universo, pero especialmente por Tony.
1. Decisiones

— Es una misión que debo hacer por mi cuenta. — Respondió el Capitán sin dejar de mirar las gemas que Bruce le había otorgado. Sam no estaba de acuerdo, temía por su amigo. Barnes se encontraba sumamente tranquilo, sabía que Steve debía hacerlo solo. Si conocía bien al testarudo de Rogers, la razón por la cuál había insistido en ir sin apoyo era algo importante.

— ¿Cuánto tardará? — Cuestionó Sam al ver a Steve subiendo a la plataforma.

— Para nosotros, unos segundos. Para él, lo que necesite.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Steve de esa época.

¿Cuántas vidas tendría que vivir antes de aprender la lección?

No era la primera vez que volvía. Actuó de forma en que sus amigos no sospecharan.

La primera ocasión estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en depresión. Tony se había ido salvando al universo. Era algo que le carcomía cada día.

Esa primera vez, volvió al pasado para devolver las gemas y para completar algo más. Su vida con Peggy era maravillosa al comienzo. En verdad quería tener una familia con ella, pero sentía muy en el fondo que era lo mismo que le había robado a Tony al usar el guantelete.

Gracias al suero, él habría soportado más. Tony no se encontraba bien. Repasaba esos momentos una y otra vez. Habían tantas opciones. Debió ser él y no Tony.

Agradecía que Peggy no ansiara tener hijos, su vida había sido SHIELD y les pondría en peligro. No podía negarse que había logrado su mayor sueño. Tuvo una vida con la mujer que más amaba, pero... después de tantos años llegó a la conclusión de que había conocido a otras personas más que a ella.

Por su mente cruzaba esa escena en la cual había luchado con sí mismo. La manera tan ingenua en la que actuaba, lo fácil que fue vencerse.

¿Y si había sido igual de estúpido al desear volver a una época a la que ya no pertenecía?

Aguardó lo suficiente para que Peggy muriera naturalmente, con una vida cumplida. Para entonces, incluso el efecto del suero se había desvanecido casi por completo.

Tenía un plan. Era una verdadera locura, pero ya no tenía más qué perder. Moriría pronto y al menos sabría que lo habría intentado, como se dijo antes de volver con Peggy.

Las últimas palabras de Bruce eran muy importantes. Su deber era devolver las gemas, pero ahora era capaz de manipular el tiempo y espacio a voluntad. Nadie lo sabría. No pasaría ni siquiera un segundo para notarlo.

Entregó su escudo a Sam. Si algo salía mal, tendría la certeza de que habría quiénes protegieran el universo. Además de que necesitaba volver para que sus amigos no le buscaran, creyendo que se perdió en el pasado.

Utilizó las gemas. Precisamente las del tiempo y espacio. Era muy peligroso conservarlas todas, por lo cual devolvió el resto con anterioridad.

Regresó donde todo comenzó. Justo cuando le fue administrado el suero. No necesitó disfraz, nadie le reconocería. Además de que sabía el momento en el cual agentes de Hydra destruirían las muestras de suero. Si tomaba una antes de que las rompieran, nadie lo notaría. Posteriormente en el alboroto donde perseguía a los agentes, tomó el lugar que había abandonado para repetir el proceso. Sólo había una oportunidad.

Torpemente y con demasiado dolor, logró recuperar su fuerza. Tomó algo de ropa, un uniforme, y se adelantó de nuevo en el tiempo.

Estaba tentado en volver al momento de la invasión Chitauri, pero no sabría cómo presentarse ante su objetivo... Tony.

Si deseaba hacerlo todo bien con él, primero debía aguardar a que comenzara su paranoia. Aquello le dolía, deseaba evitarle el sufrimiento, pero era necesario.

Eligió el momento antes de que Tony creara a Ultron, pero cuando ya tenía planes de construirlo. Esos meses en los cuales él había ido a Washington y destruido a SHIELD / HYDRA, por dentro. Así no tendría cerca a su Yo del "presente".

Tony aún vivía en la Torre Stark. Bruce trabajaba en el laboratorio de la torre y Pepper estaba en conflicto con Stark.

¿Cómo se presentaría?


	2. Reencuentro

Llegó a la recepción. Aún estaba confundido sobre lo que haría, pero en seguida le enviaron a la oficina de Tony.

— ¿Cap? Escuché que estabas de retiro en la capital. ¿Por qué volviste? — Ahí estaba Tony. Más joven, relajado, trabajando animado, a punto de hacer alguna broma con la cual en otro momento se habría enfurecido.

Su primera reacción fue abalanzarse, abrazarlo a pesar de que Stark se quejara. Disminuyó la fuerza, sólo para permitirle respirar, pero no le soltó. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. — Estás vivo...

Tony intentó alejarlo de nuevo. — Pero claro que lo estoy. No te he visto a ti o al resto del equipo en unos meses, no significa que hice algo tan imbécil como para morir.

Rogers rió, limpiando su rostro con el dorso de la mano. — Por supuesto que no.

Aquella respuesta le pareció extraña a Tony. Jamás le había dado la razón. — De acuerdo... ¿Qué te ocurrió en Washington?

Aquel recuerdo lejano le golpeó de repente. Washington. Bucky. La muerte de los Stark.

Debía contarle...

— Tony... debo decirte mucho. ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio? — Pidió. Tenía la sensación de que su vida dependía de ello y tal vez estaba en lo correcto.

— Tengo un día ocupado. Mi directora se tomó... un descanso y no hay nadie quien la supla.

— Pepper. — Habló de inmediato Steve, notando un pequeño ápice de dolor en la mirada de Tony, quien le rehuyó, observando en otro sitio de la oficina.

— Está... algo indispuesta. Ambos tuvimos una serie de operaciones y creo que ella debe reponerse más que yo. Quiero decir, casi me arrancan el pecho, pero ella tuvo más... complicaciones. — Continuaba sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Tu reactor. — Respondió Steve. Recordó de nuevo la manera en que el Tony que conocía, el que hirió, le había arrojado su reactor antes de desaparecer por cinco años. Sentía cómo su garganta dejaba de emitir sonido alguno. Un recordatorio de que debía solucionarlo todo.

— Pensaba contárselo a todos cuando nos reuniéramos, pero sí. Por fin me deshice del reactor. Aunque esa no es la gran noticia. Bruce y yo tenemos una idea. Involucra un extraño artefacto de Hydra, supongo que te interesa.

El rubio sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde llevaba todo eso: Ultron, Wanda, Pietro, Visión, la gema de la mente que tuvo que devolver a Hydra para que los Vengadores la obtuvieran. — Sí, me interesa. Pero hay algo importante que debo decirte. De hecho... es bastante lo que debes saber.

— ¿Más importante? Realmente no lo creo, Cap. — Arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

— Sólo te pido que me escuches. Libera tu día tan ocupado. Es realmente importante. — Steve se tornó algo serio. Tony aceptó, llamando a su IA para que suspendiera sus planes para esa tarde.

Subieron al PentHouse. Steve observó con nostalgia a su alrededor. Aquello le pareció extraño a Tony.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante? — Tony se acercó a la sala de estar renovada por el anterior ataque de Hulk hacia Loki.

— ¿No vas a beber? — Se sentó el Capitán en uno de los sofás.

— De hecho iba a hacerlo a pesar de tus regaños. — Caminó hacia su bar.

— No iba a objetar. Te hará falta. Si tuvieras algo del licor de Thor, también bebería. — Confesó Steve.

— ¿Tan malo es? — Tony sirvió una de sus botellas en dos vasos con hielo. No le haría efecto a Rogers, pero no quería beber solo. Se sentó a una distancia prudente del rubio, pero Steve se deslizó para encontrarse más cerca de él y aceptar el vaso.

— Realmente no sé por dónde comenzar. — Bebió de un sólo sorbo el líquido. Tony no estaba sorprendido, Steve en verdad deseaba sentir el efecto del alcohol, pero no iba a funcionar.

Steve habló. Sólo habló mientras Tony escuchaba, incrédulo en algunas partes, molesto, triste, frustrado y en ocasiones perdía el aliento. Steve estaba en lo cierto, necesitaban esos tragos. Las botellas se fueron acumulando en la mesa de centro mientras transcurrían las horas.


	3. Sacrificios

— Y... ahora estoy aquí. Ya ni siquiera sé el significado de "ahora". No sé si afecte el espacio-tiempo el que me encuentre conmigo.

— Bueno... luchaste contra ti y ninguno se desvaneció. También esa... ¿androide? ¿Nébula se llama? Eso contradice cualquier película del viaje en el tiempo.

Steve rió. — Lo sé es... muy confuso. No existe un manual para esto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? No creo volver a dormir luego de esto... — Stark se llevó ambas manos al rostro. — Creo que mis bromas acerca de tus 100 años ascenderán a 200. — Sonrió un poco.

— Ya he dejado de contar mis años.

— Así que... ¿cómo te volviste anciano? Pensaba que el suero te haría inmortal o algo así. — Cuestionó Tony.

— No estoy seguro, pero creo que tiene que ver con los saltos en el tiempo, el uso de las gemas. No me hirió para matarme como... a ti... pero me afectó de otro modo. — Suspiró Steve.

— Desde que llegaste, no has actuado como el Capipaleta de siempre. Espero que hayas cambiado... — Soltó de repente Tony.

— Cometí muchos errores, especialmente contigo. Creí poder seguir adelante... o atrás, depende cómo lo mires.

— ¿Chiste del tiempo? En verdad no te reconozco. — Tony iba a servirse otro trago, pero Steve terminó sus reservas.

— Tardo en aprender... pero quiero pensar que al final aprendo.

— Sí, bueno. Creaste un revoltijo en el tiempo, más del que habíamos hecho. Haremos... ¿haríamos? Justo ahora conocemos sobre las gemas. Sabes dónde las dejaste. Podríamos asesinar a Thanos y salvar esta línea del tiempo, universo paralelo o lo que sea que sea esto.

Steve sonrió de forma genuina, había extrañado tanto a ese Tony.

— No sé qué hacer. Por eso vine por ayuda. Tú eres el genio. — Habló sin ninguna muestra de sarcasmo.

Tony aún no se acostumbraba, pero le agradaba el nuevo Capitán. — Y... ¿conseguiste lo que querías? Me refiero a Peggy.

Steve miró hacia la alfombra. — Era todo lo que esperaba al comienzo. Hermoso. Pero la realidad siempre nos alcanza.

— Llevas un anillo. — Le hizo notar Tony. Steve jugó con él al oírlo, haciéndolo girar al rededor de su dedo anular.

— Como dije... fue hermoso al comienzo. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Creo que el Tony que yo arruiné entendería esta sensación. Siempre hay algo que te hala... que nos une. Simplemente no te puedes negar, por más que ames lo que ya tienes. Por más estúpida que sea esa idea.

— Así que el nuevo Cap dice palabrotas.

Steve rió de nuevo. — De eso tú eres culpable. — Se retiró el anillo, no apartó la vista de él. — Dejaste a tu familia por el bien mayor. Te lo pedí y en el fondo no quería que aceptaras. Después de todo lo que luchaste... eras feliz entre todo ese caos.

Tony miró también el anillo. — ¿Pepper?

Steve asintió.— Y una niña, Morgan.

Stark respiró profundo. — Pero las abandoné. Era justo lo que ella más temía.

— Estaba en paz cuando lo hiciste. Tu hija también. Lo hiciste bien. No puedo robarte eso. Por eso estoy aquí. Desobedeciéndote. Queriendo arreglarlo todo.

— No se puede arreglar algo que no está roto. — Sentenció Tony, confundiendo a Rogers.

— Te cuento todo esto, a pesar de esas reglas del tiempo sobre no intervenir, para que puedas ser feliz y evitar el desastre. Te lo debo. — Guardó el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y ahora su atención volvió a Tony, preocupado.

— Tú sabes dónde dejaste las gemas. Posees dos ahora. Sabes utilizarlas. Sólo necesitas más suero para sobrevivir y puedes obtenerlo de la fuente. Vamos por Thanos y lo asesinamos.

— Sí... no pienso asesinar a un bebé como sugirió Rodhey.

— ¿Sufrieron al desvanecerse? Ni siquiera lo notaron. Será dormir a un niño.

— No lo sé, Tony... — Suspiró. — Pero contradecirte no me ha llevado a ningún lado. Todo empeoró desde entonces. — Peinó sus cabellos dorados con los dedos. — ¿Y después?

— Después... creo que serán las aventuras de Ironman y Capitán América. — Le dio una palmada en el hombro. — Sabes los desperfectos del futuro, nos dedicaremos a solucionarlos. Proteger la Tierra antes del caos. ¿Qué dices?

Tony miró a Steve a los ojos. Rogers examinó por un momento el brillo en sus pupilas. Esa chispa de emoción, de esperanza.

— ¿Será prudente quedarnos con el guantelete?

— Cuando solucionemos lo de Thanos, no volverá a usarse. Lo protegeremos con todos esos héroes que sabes que surgirán. Sólo en caso de extremo peligro deliberaremos si debemos usarlo de nuevo o esconderlo.

Steve no continuaba seguro, pero sabía que hacerle caso a su intuición le llevaba al fracaso. — ¿Seguirás tu vida?

Cuestionó con tristeza.

— Pepper merece alguien mejor, ahora estoy más seguro de ello. — Se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada. — Alguien que no le dé más sorpresas.

Steve no quiso ahondar más al respecto. — ¿Qué hay sobre lo que te conté? Nuestra pelea...

— Te perdoné en el futuro, ¿no es así? Sólo no vuelvas a ser ese idiota.

Rogers le sonrió. — Sin aferrarse al pasado... pero tal vez use barba de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Barba? ¿Capitán América con barba? — Exclamó el castaño.

— Te echaba tanto de menos que me dejé crecer la barba. — Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Te volviste un fan mío? — Rió en una carcajada, Tony.

Steve volvió a abrazarle sin previo aviso. Había sido una eternidad. Tenerlo frente a sí devolvía todos los horribles recuerdos. — No te quejes, Stark. No pude despedirme cuando te vi morir...

Tony permaneció inmóvil. Todo era nuevo, pero desde la invasión alienígena, había abierto más su mente a nuevas posibilidades. Quedó en silencio, posando una mano en su espalda.

Steve sollozó.


	4. No soy quien conociste

Permaneció unos días dentro de la Torre. Sabía que Tony le había dado una habitación, antes del asunto con Ultron ya había permanecido ahí un tiempo. Olvidaba que antes de la base, Tony había cambiado el nombre de la Torre Stark a la Torre Avengers.

Tony había abandonado parcialmente los asuntos de la compañía. Se dedicaba a escuchar las historias del futuro de Steve. Hacía énfasis en las renovaciones de su armadura con el paso de los años. Steve se sentía mejor al tener con quién conversar. A Peggy nunca le había contado todo aquello.

— Así que... ¿estuviste mientras mi madre estaba embarazada?

— En cuanto Howard dio la noticia, nos mudamos a Inglaterra. No quería estar ahí para arruinar todo desde tu infancia. — Había detalles dolorosos que Tony nunca pasaba por alto.

— No creo que hubieras arruinado algo... Mi padre fue muy duro y me habría encantado tenerte ahí para apoyarme. Más ahora que eres el Steve Rogers Maduro. — Bromeó Tony.

— En verdad ha sido difícil. Volví a mi época, pero jamás volví a ser el Capitán América. Ni siquiera intenté salvar a Bucky. No podía quitarle su futuro en Wakanda o sus momentos con Sam... — Recordaba lo cercanos que esos dos se habían vuelto, aunque pelearan casi siempre. Les recordaba a como eran Stark y él al comienzo.

— Me hablaste de Sam, pero ¿Wakanda? — Cuestionó Tony.

Steve rió. — Cierto, faltan unos años para que lo hagan público.

El rubio realmente disfrutaba saber más en algunos aspectos que Tony. Vivir en la Torre y estar con él lograban subir su ánimo. Deseaba que eso no terminara.

— Lamento también todo por lo que pasaste. — Susurró Tony mientras trabajaba en las ideas para sus MARK. Desde que Steve las mencionó, no dejaba de pensar en ellas.

Steve había vuelto a dibujar. Tal vez había transcurrido un siglo desde que no lo hacía. Alzó la vista del boceto de la armadura. — Yo debería decírtelo.

— Lo has hecho 29 veces al día. — Respondió Stark sin apartar la mirada de su proyecto. — Tal vez si Red Skull no hubiese codiciado la gema, no habrías estado congelado, Bucky también se hubiera salvado. Ustedes junto a Peggy y mi padre, habrían sido imparables. Habrían fundado SHIELD mucho antes y... yo habría tenido más apoyo de niño. Aunque, claro... sin Bucky, mis padres no habrían muerto. Tal vez ustedes hubieran hecho entrar en razón a Howard, haber sido un mejor padre.

— Tony... tu padre te amaba... — Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo, soltando su cuaderno. — ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era Red Skull. Creí que era un intento anterior al suero del súper soldado, pero resultó ser un ente que deseaba algo tan ruin como Thanos. Tuve que ocultar la gema en otro sitio. Sé que él no puede usarla, es guardián. Pero no podía devolvérsela sabiendo que si la llegáramos a necesitar, alguien tendría que morir irremediablemente. —Se apoyó en la superficie de la mesa, esperando a que Tony se detuviera y le mirara. — Podríamos buscar culpables y jamás terminar. Pero también podría... volver de nuevo, ser ese apoyo para ti desde niño.

Tony giró de inmediato, sonriendo, pero negando con la cabeza. — Sólo quería saber porqué no te conocí antes. — Se apoyó también sobre la mesa. — Es suficientemente difícil vivir tu vida, como para complicarte saltando en el tiempo. Cualquier error que cometas, poder revertirlo, pero aunque sea tentador, ¿realmente estás viviendo? Quiero decir... te aferraste a Peggy. Pero ella no era tu Peggy. Tal vez la robaste a alguien más. Y yo no soy el Tony a quien le fallaste. El Steve que aún está en Washington... es quien me oculta la muerte de mis padres, con el que puede que pelee y me abandone en Siberia. Ese es el Steve que está en mi destino.

— No... — Rogers le tomó por las muñecas, mirándose ambos de frente. — No puedo ser un espectador. Ver mis errores de nuevo. Quiero salvar a todos... salvarte.

— No puedes intervenir cada vez que te equivoques. — Tony no hizo nada por deshacer el agarre.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? No podía quedarme ahí. Ya no había nada para mí. — Le observó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de derramarse.

— ¿Por qué no? Debías continuar.

— No podía sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? Aún con todos esos años con Peggy, no pude olvidarte. Y es completamente ridículo. Estuve con ella casi 70 años. Pero fue imposible... por eso estoy aquí, ahora... Seas o no el Tony de mi línea de tiempo, no me importa. — Deslizó las manos por sus brazos, tomándole por los hombros. — Quiero protegerte.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Qué enmendarás con eso? — Endureció la mirada, Tony.

El Capitán no pudo responder. Soltó el agarre.

Stark se alejó. Dejando al rubio en su taller. Debía pensar. El tiempo se agotaba. Steve le había mencionado la fecha en que su Yo del pasado volvería a la Torre. Si tener a un Capitán ahí era difícil, no quería que ambos se encontraran aún.

Jarvis le avisaba en todo momento dónde se encontraba Rogers. Había dejado el taller minutos después para ir a su habitación. Sentía que había sido muy duro con él. Después de todo, había sobrevivido a un Apocalipsis.

Tocó la puerta luego de pensar en lo que habían hablado. — ¿Steve? — Le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Jarvis abrió la puerta. El castaño se adentró, mirándolo recostado en su cama. — Tal vez, en tu lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Hubiera buscado a Pepper, dejado la compañía e irme a un lugar lejos de todo. De aliens, androides y gemas.— Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Steve no se movió, pero sabía que le escuchaba. — Y después de vivir lo que creía que quería... también te hubiese buscado... Contando, claro, que te hubiese traicionado antes. Hubiera querido enmendar todo eso. — Giró para posar la mano en su hombro. Esperaba que volteara.

— Estuviste a punto de derrotar a Thanos, con otro equipo. Hubieras vuelto a salvo a la Tierra y yo estoy seguro de que no me habrías perdonado. Nuestro reencuentro me rompió el corazón. Llegaste herido, débil, casi mueres y tus últimas palabras serían que me necesitabas y no estuve ahí para ti. Me arrojaste tu reactor y yo lo conservé desde entonces. Cuando me fui con Peggy, dejé todo. — Hablaba dándole la espalda. —Me arrepentí de dejarlo. A pesar de todo el odio con el que me lo lanzaste. Era una parte de ti. La quería conmigo. Pasaron cinco años. No te busqué y debí hacerlo. Sólo fui arrastrándome para pedirte ayuda. Por alguna razón reaccionaste distinto. Conmigo y el resto... después de la traición... nos aceptaste en tu hogar y por más que deseara aceptarlo, no pude, no pertenecía ahí. Tony... he analizado cada momento desde que estuve en el siglo XXl. No me presenté de forma apropiada contigo, no supe apreciar tus bromas, tu ayuda, tus advertencias... nada. Pero siempre estuviste para mí, para todos, hasta el final. Y no lo entiendo... ¿por qué fui tan imbécil? ¿por qué contigo? Sabía que eras hijo de Howard, sabía lo cercano que fuiste de Peggy... y yo nunca pude ser ese apoyo para ti. Nuestras vidas siempre se entrelazaron de alguna forma y yo me resistía. En su lugar... busqué en otras personas lo que tú eras. Te lo he dicho desde que vine... Lo siento. No dejaré de estar arrepentido. Puede que sea inútil, que sea tarde a pesar de que pueda doblar el tiempo a voluntad. Pero déjame intentarlo contigo.

Stark enmudeció y le miró mientras giraba su cuerpo. Steve se sentó sobre la cama. Ya tenía algo de vello facial por no rasurarse en días.

El Capitán se acercó de nuevo, rodeándole con sus brazos. Pensaba que ya se estaba habituando a esa reacción en el rubio.

— No puedo perdonarte por algo que no me hiciste a mí... o que el Steve de ahora aún no hace, pero... podemos comenzar desde cero. Eres otro Cap para mí. No me veas como el Tony al que le fallaste. Podría eso ayudarte a sanar. — Murmuró. Steve asintió.

— Gracias...

— Ahora... ¿puedes soltarme? ¿o esto sucederá siempre?

Steve rió y le abrazó con mayor fuerza. — Te acostumbrarás.


	5. Plan

Los días siguientes tuvieron sus altibajos. Steve continuaba con sensaciones mezcladas: Temor, culpa, desesperanza... Recordó a su amigo Thor y cómo pasó los últimos años que le vio, convertido en un hombre sumido en la negación, esperando volver a ser útil.

¿Le estaba sucediendo lo mismo?

La última vez que se deprimió se había dejado la barba en honor a Tony. Ahora ese vello volvía a crecer.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? — Preguntó al castaño, esperaba no interrumpirlo.

— Estaba a punto de resguardar las gemas que conservaste. Creé un par de cápsulas. Diseñé también un guantelete, en caso de necesitarlo. — Habló Tony a su IA. — Pero creo que estará bajo control mientras terminas de ensamblarlo. ¿Cierto, J?

— Sólo te lo robaré unos minutos, Visión. — Sonrió Steve y Stark le observó confundido. — Jarvis, sí. Jarvis... ¿Vamos, Tony? No tardaré mucho.

El castaño se adelantó al caminar. Pasó por alto esa extrañeza. A veces le sucedía a Steve y prefería preguntarle cuando se encontrara con la guardia baja. — ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Steve le alcanzó, siguiendo su ritmo al andar a su lado. — Quería pedirte que me ayudaras con esto. — Se señaló la barbilla. — No tiene forma.

Tony concordó y rió. — Iba a sugerirte cortarla yo mismo, pero me alegro que te dieras cuenta. — Le guió a su propia habitación. — No dejo que nadie me rasure, puedes considerarme un experto.— Al hallarse en el cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación de Tony, el castaño tomó todo lo que necesitaba. Colocó cerca del lavabo un rastrillo, navaja, crema para afeitar, tijeras, peine y le acomodó una toalla al rededor del cuello. Notó a Steve angustiado. — ¿Confías en mí?

— Siempre. — Respondió el rubio.

Stark sonrió y comenzó a distribuir crema sobre la mitad de su rostro. — Primero domaré a la bestia y después te enseñaré a recortarla por tu cuenta.

Steve iba a asentir, pero se percató de que era una mala idea.

— Puedes hablar, no voy a lastimarte. — Tony tomó el rastrillo.

— De acuerdo... — Suspiró el Capitán.

Tony comenzó a delinear. Se encontraba sumamente concentrado. Demoraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Stark vio su oportunidad.

— Steve... hay algo que he querido preguntarte. — Rogers no se movió, pero sus pupilas se posaron sobre Ironman prestando atención. — ¿Por qué esta época?

El rubio no respondió en seguida. Tony se detuvo para dejarle hablar.

— Es la última vez que recuerdo que estuvieras feliz. — Notó que Tony iba a preguntar algo más, pero se adelantó para explicarle. — Necesitaba que me creyeras. Acerca del viaje en el tiempo, las Partículas Pym, las gemas, Thanos, el espacio... Debías convertirte en Ironman, ver la invasión, conocer a Thor y su hermano Loki, asustarte sobre el fin del mundo y no depender más del reactor...

— Pero...

— ... pero debía ser antes de que yo lo arruinara. De tener secretos y volverme loco intentando aferrarme al pasado.

Tony volvió a su labor, esta vez con la navaja para llegar a las partes más difíciles, más angostas. — Aún te aferras al pasado o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. — Frunció el ceño.

— Es distinto...

— Es lo mismo... — Cortó algo de vello y limpió la navaja sobre la toalla, cerca al cuello de Rogers. — Nunca superaste la pérdida de Bucky. Nunca superaste no volver a ver a Peggy, hasta te metiste con su sobrina sólo por tener su mismo apellido. Y no superas que me abandonaste. — Dejó la navaja a un lado. No podía continuar si estaba alterado. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cap?

Steve entre abrió los labios sin poder hablar. — Yo...

— Tú. Tú. Tú. Todo es sobre ti. Me llegaste a acusar de ser un maldito egoísta, pero tú eres quien toma el puto tiempo para moldearlo a su favor. — Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Steve se limpió la crema con la toalla, no se atrevía en mirarle a los ojos. — No quiero discutir de nuevo. Tenemos un plan. Evitar a Thanos. Sé que lo lograremos en nuestra segunda oportunidad, pero no borramos esos 5 años. No fue todo como debió ser. Suena estúpido, pero sabes que es lo correcto.

Tony refunfuñó. Era verdad. — Igual... aunque funcione el plan, no tengo ni tienes idea de qué pasará contigo. ¿A dónde o... hacia cuándo irás? — Volvió a acercarse, tomando el peine y las tijeras para los toques finales.

— No lo sé. — Confesó Steve, manteniéndose en silencio mientras terminaba. Al finalizar, giró para mirarse en el espejo.

— No está mal. — Miró el reflejo de Rogers. Acercó una mano para rozar su mandíbula. — Habrán dos opciones, no finjas que no lo sabes.

Steve le tomó la mano, extrañando de nuevo a Tony. — Si desaparezco, será más sencillo.

— Pero si hay dos Cap's...

— Habrá llegado mi momento. — Sonrió con amargura.

Tony no pudo continuar con la conversación.


	6. Renacer

— Aún tengo una reserva de Partículas Pym. Las usaré para que la gema del tiempo no desgaste más el efecto del suero, pero con la gema del espacio no tengo opción. — Se preparó sobre la base que Tony acababa de construir. Su traje cuántico era el mismo que muchas décadas atrás había utilizado.

— Suerte. — Fue lo único que respondió Tony mientras le veía marcharse en una ráfaga de intensas luces.

Stark logró esquivar durante los días que había convivido con el nuevo Capitán a Bruce, al Steve de su época, Nat y Clint. Thor aún se hallaba ausente. Le preocupaba que el plan no funcionara, que el nuevo Steve tuviese una complicación y jamás volviese, pues ya habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cómo le explicaría al equipo sobre todo lo que había ocurrido? ¿Le creerían?

Pero sus dudas fueron suspendidas cuando la base se encendió por su cuenta segundos después.

— ¿Steve? — Le tomó en brazos, temiendo que se desmoronará sobre el suelo, sólo había visto a su versión pre suero en fotografías, pero le reconoció. — ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cuánto estuviste ahí? ¿Lo derrotaste?

El rubio aún se tambaleaba. Su traje cuántico le quedaba bastante flojo. Tony le llevó al sofá que siempre tenía en su taller, recostándole con cuidado. — Fueron 7 años, creo. Di muchos saltos. No quería hacerlo así, no había opción. Le hice caso a Rodhey, pero sin estrangulamiento... — Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, la otra tenía el guantelete casi derretido. Era muy pesado para su pequeño cuerpo. Tony intentó retirarlo, pero ardía al contacto. Con el brazo de su armadura pudo quitárselo de encima a Rogers.

El rubio tenía quemaduras graves, pero Tony supuso que parte del suero amortiguó los daños. Le retiró finalmente el artilugio metálico con cuidado. — Debo ir atrás para conseguirte más suero. — Pensó rápidamente. Estaba preocupado de algún daño interno y lo mejor era robar lo que en primer lugar le había convertido en súper soldado.

Steve negó y extrajo de su pantalón un StarkPhone del futuro. Poseía tecnología holográfica mejor de la que Tony tenía en ese momento. Se lo entregó. — Conseguí la fórmula. Pensé en una fotografía, pero volví a este instante y dijiste que también necesitabas los planos de la máquina de tu padre para los vita-rayos. Espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez.

Tony le miró asombrado. — ¿Cuándo...? ¿Por qué... por qué no lo recuerdo?

— Estos viajes son confusos. ¿Crees poder replicarlo? He robado tantas veces que no creo que siga siendo viable. No debo crear más líneas temporales. — Explicaba Steve mientras Jarvis comenzó a analizar el daño en su cuerpo. Stark abrió los archivos, desplegándolos. Su IA comenzó a formar un modelo de la máquina.

— Jar va a ayudarte con las heridas y crear la máquina. Trabajaré en el suero. — Le ayudó a acomodarse y no perdió tiempo. Comenzó con la fórmula. Comprendió el porqué del misterio que rodeaba el suero del súper soldado. Howard no era el único que creó un elemento, el Dr. Erskine hayó algo nuevo y formó moléculas que bajo ninguna condición natural o en laboratorio pudieran crearse aún en su época. A pesar de ello, siguió cada nota que Steve logró robar para recrearlo lo más exacto posible.

Fueron noches en vela. Steve descansaba en su habitación, dormido gracias a los medicamentos.

Aún no era momento de celebrar, pero Tony podía sentir que el temor a una amenaza desconocida se había esfumado de repente. Todo gracias a Steve y no podía dejarlo morir.

— Deja de intentarlo... — Arrastraba los pies. — Tal vez así debe ser. — Steve pudo llegar al taller.

— No me permitió que le advirtiera, señor. — Interrumpió Jarvis.

— No va a ser así. — Tony le atrapó. Estaba cada vez más débil desde su llegada. — Lo haremos ahora.

Le cargó hacia la máquina, encerrándolo en una cápsula. Preparó las jeringas con el suero. Si no acertaba, Steve moriría, pero sino lo intentaba de inmediato, también lo haría. La mitad de su cuerpo no resistió el poder de las gemas. Sólo el suero retrasaba lo inevitable, pero sin él no restaba mucha esperanza.

Accionó todo el mecanismo, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Steve. Jarvis le detuvo al no percibir signos vitales de Rogers.

Tony detuvo la energía y abrió la cápsula manualmente. No se movía a pesar de poseer el cuerpo que ya conocía de él. Comenzó con el RCP, presionando su pecho.

— No vas a abandonarme en esta línea temporal... — Presionó de nuevo. Bajo circunstancias normales le habría roto alguna costilla, pero no fue así, por lo que el suero pudo haber funcionado. — Despierta...

Jarvis intentó detenerlo, Tony continuaba hasta que sus brazos le dolían.

Steve comenzó a toser.

Stark se aferró a su torso y golpeó sobre sus pectorales.

— Basta. — Susurró el rubio a penas entre abriendo los párpados.

— Imbécil. — Sonrió Tony, escondiendo el rostro en sus pectorales empapados en sudor. — Casi mueres.

Steve se sentía exhausto. Su cuerpo dolía de maneras que no recordaba. El tiempo sin el suero y su experiencia cercana a la muerte, sumando los años que no había estado ahí junto a Tony... aún no podía procesar todo aquello. ¿Por fin todo estaba bien? Reaccionó cuando el castaño alzó la mirada. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que habían estado tan próximos y sin pensarlo demasiado, le rodeó con ambos brazos. — ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? Aún hay dos Capitanes en esta línea. El problema se habría resultó por sí mismo.

Tony rió, esta vez no intentó apartarse. — Necesito contarles de esta anomalía. De quien logró salvar nuestro universo. No me creerán sin pruebas.

Rogers sonrió, soltándole un poco para mirarle. — ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Credibilidad?

— No debo esconderle secretos al equipo. Podría hacerlo, pero sabes mejor que nadie que eso no funciona al final. Además... si aún existe la posibilidad de una pelea con el Capitán, quiero que uno esté de mi lado. — Le sonrió de forma genuina.

Steve se estremeció. Recordaba sus ojos, pero nunca había tenido el tiempo de apreciarlos con detenimiento. — Y... ¿cómo piensas decirles?

— He pospuesto la fiesta de celebración por lo ocurrido con los Chitauri. Sería el mejor momento ahora que piensas quedarte.

— No te he dicho que me quedaré. — Refunfuñó, Rogers.

— Lo hiciste. Sino no hubieras buscado la fórmula del suero. Me lo debes.

Steve sonrió. Tony comenzaba a leerle la mente y descifrar mejor que él mismo qué era lo que más deseaba.


End file.
